Bewitching Brooklyn
by AnGeL27
Summary: A Harry Potter/Newsies crossover. Hermione and Draco are lauched back in time through a freak accident to New York in 1900 where they meet the newsies. Will they be able to get back to Hogwarts? And better yet, will Hermione want to once she's experien
1. Sellin' Papes and Gettin' the Girl

Bewitching Brooklyn By ~*~AnGeL~*~ Chapter One 

          Spot Conlon, infamously feared leader of the Brooklyn newsies, and the source of most teen girls' affections, sat on a crate on the dock, like he always did, watching his newsies swim.  The cool water was good for them on a day like today.  It was hot and sticky, and most of them had just finished up selling the morning's addition.  

          Raven, his right-hand man and most trusted newsie, was taking leaps and dives off the dock, trying to land on Fetch, a younger newsie.  Raven was 16, two years younger than Spot, but probably a lot smarter, at least when it came to books.  Spot was street smart, but Raven had attended a private school, real hoity-toity, before running away from his abusive stepfather.  And for the last three years, Raven had been with Spot. 

          He was called Raven for his black hair and almost black eyes.  Also because, despite Raven's brains, he was quite the lady-chaser and thought the nickname added to his sex appeal.  But, girls liked it.  He was built with the body of an ox.  Spot didn't think there was an ounce of fat on the kid.

          He looked to the left to see a few of his newest newsies, Deaf and Robin, making their way towards him.  Deaf still hadn't sold his last four papes.  Spot smiled, it was seven months after the Newsboy's Strike, and everything went back to normal.  Fifty cents for a hundred papes.  Jack had done good, too bad he wasn't doing so hot with Sarah.  Though, personally, Spot never liked her.  He spent some time with her during the rally, when Jack was showing off with Medda.  Sarah was boring and whiney.

          If he were in Jack's position, he'd just do her and be done with it.  But that's how he was.  Girls were great, but he didn't want nor need one hanging off his arm.  And that's how they all were; even the "tough" Brooklyn girls, in the end, they wanted to hold his hand and have him write her poems and be sappy.  The only kind of sweet-nothings he'd be whispering to any woman would be dirty.  That was his favorite form of seduction.  He was bold enough to say the dirtiest things to a girl, just to get a piece of ass.  

          Spot leapt off his crate, "Robin, youse boiys ain't done yit?" he laughed.

          Robin, a cute kid, near nine with a fake limp, nodded, "Yeah, but dah headlines is horrible!" he complained.

          "Hey!  Headlines don't sell papes!" Spot said sternly.  "Newsies sell papes."  He loved that line.

          Deaf rolled his eyes, "I don't know _how_ to improve the truth with these!  '_Leaky water main in Mayor's abode_,' '_Trolley takes wrong rail, delays ten passengers_,' I mean, come on!  I haven't even sold them all yet!" he said, his Connecticut accent sticking out among the other Brooklyn newsies.

          Spot sighed, "Des are easy!  Lemme see.  I'lls show ya how it's done."  He took the papers, wondering into the crowded streets.  Robin and Deaf followed curiously.

          Spot held up a paper, "Extree!  Extree!  Read all about it!  Watah main boists, floods Mayah's house, nearly kills all resoidents!"  Two well-dressed men walked up and each bought a paper.  Spot shouted again, "Trolley runs off track!  Thousands flee in terrah!" A woman near by gasped and bought a paper, searching for the story.

          He was about to call out again when he saw a sweet-looking young woman, probably twenty or so, looking at some flowers a local vender was selling.  He smiled and wondered up to her, "Excuse me, Miss…" he said politely.  She giggled as he threw her one of his most charming smiles, "I'se jist was wonderin' wha a doll like youse self might be doin' latah…"

          She smiled, looking around to make sure no one was listening in, "What about right now?" she asked, giggling again.

          He sighed, "I'se still gat dis pape ta sell…"

          She gave him two cents, "Here, now let's go."

          Spot smiled, kissed her quickly, and gave her butt a good squeeze, then said, "Sorry toots!  I'se can't, but t'anks foh buyin' me pape!"  With that he walked off, leaving her fuming and embarrassed.

          Deaf was in awe, while Robin was laughing hysterically.  Spot just 

smirked, "Dat boiys, is how youse sell papes."

          When they got back to the dock, Deaf and Robin ran to the water, whipping off their shirts in the process.  

          Spot headed back to his crate, taking out a marble shooter as he went.  He fiddled with it in his hand, looking for a target.  He saw a bottle sitting atop a wooden beam and took aim, going for the head of the bottle.  Right as he let the marble fly, he was knocked to the ground as a body fell on top of him.


	2. What Should We Call Her?

*~~~* 

To begin with, I'd like to, of course, thank the lovely and talented Morning Dew aka Lily for being my beta reader.  Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but school just started and I'm _always _busy w/ band, school, work, or cross country.  But sorry nonetheless.

Next order of business: Shout outs (I love these…):

**Apollonia: **hehe, yeah, Raven's a hottie, he gets even better in chapters to come.  

**Maiden:** lol, thank you!! Yeah, I love the HP series too (obviously), and Newsies, so it seemed like it'd be fun to combine them!

**Slider: **lol, glad you like it!

**Sweets:** lol, you know I can't put you in this one, but you'll definitely be in my next fic!  

**anUNDERCOVERnewsie: **ha, repeating yourself is fine, so long as you're repetitively reviewing my fic!

**Dewey:** YAY!! My beta reader reviewed! Lol, yeah, I kinda figured you would! Haha, clobber spot….?  Or be in that girl's shoes….? Cause I'd like both.

**Frenchy: **hehe, glad you like, but beware…most of my chapter ends are cliffhangers!

**Ershey: **yeah, the spot-grabbing-her-tush thing was probably my fav scene too, at least so far…lol

**Raven: **hehe, so he does share the same name.  Fun stuff, no?  yeah I don't share the same name w/ any of my characters, but that's okay…and you're right w/ your guess, btw…as you'll read in a few paragraphs.

Chapter Two 

          It was a girl, he soon realized as he opened his eyes.  His head hurt a little, but he didn't notice, because whoever this girl was, she had landed on him quite provocatively.  She was straddling his shoulders, in a skirt, and her panties were very close to his face. 

          He smirked devilishly, running his hands up and down her sides, "Well…'ello dere…" he said, his eyes not leaving her concealed little treasure.  

          Then, as if not even noticing him, she got up, "Shit!" she cursed.  She had an accent, but not one that Spot had even heard of.  This beauty definitely was not from New York.  

          Suddenly, just as he was about to get up, another body fell on him.  This one was male.  Spot shoved him off, "Git da 'ell off a me!" he said angrily.

          The boy did just that, looking around, just as confused as his companion.  He looked at her, "Where the bloody hell are we Granger!?" he demanded, quite pissed.

          Spot got up, dusting off his clothes, they still hadn't noticed him.  The girl, who he now labeled as Granger, was a little shorter than him, probably about 5'6 or so.  She had on a short blue plaid skirt and a white blouse that was extremely dirty and the top few buttons were undone, not that he minded.  She had a pretty face, brown eyes, and bushy brown hair to match, but was looking completely lost.  His eyes wondered to her legs, they were quite nice, covered with knee high blue stockings and only one black shoe on her left foot.

          The boy had silvery hair, not something Spot had ever seen, gray eyes, and a slightly pointed face, but he could understand how a girl might find it attractive.  He had a white button up shirt and navy blue pants, matching what 'Granger' was wearing.  

          He eyed them cautiously; he'd never seen anyone dressed so strangely before.  While it was obvious that they weren't from around here, probably nowhere near New York, he didn't think the dress style would be so different.  Women, even those of lower classes _never_ wore clothes that were so revealing, hell not even the working girls wore skirts that short.  And even though she was wearing a blouse, it was so tight, he could see the curves of her body.  Looking closer, he realized: she wasn't wearing a corset.  What the hell was going on?

          The male stranger was dressed much like the high-class men of Spot's society.  While his clothes had a different look to them, they were still the same style.  Though he couldn't understand why there was a cursive letter "S" embroidered on the front chest pocket.

          The girl sighed irritated, pulling Spot from his thoughts, "I don't know where we are Malfoy so stop yelling at me!" she seemed extremely frustrated.

          Spot was surprised that they hadn't noticed him yet but even more surprised by the boy's next actions.  He was just as livid as the girl, probably even more so, because he took a step forward and backhanded her so hard she fell to the ground, "It's your fault you disgusting Mudblood!  If you hadn't been standing near that bloody window with your bloody Time-Turner, you wouldn't have fallen out when I pushed you!" he accused.

          Spot had enough.  He didn't have a problem with soaking a girl if she deserved it, but this girl hadn't done a thing.  "Hey!  Don't ya touch hoir ya lousy bum!" he said sternly, pushing him out of the way.

          They both seemed shocked at his presence.  The girl stood up, seemingly unaffected by the blow she had just received, she wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at Spot, "I'm terribly sorry, allow me to introduce myself.  I'm Hermione Granger and _that_," she spat venomously.  "That's Draco Malfoy.  We don't mean to intrude, and I believe I fell on you, so I apologize for that as well.  This may seem stupid, but could you tell me where we are?" she asked.

          Well, that _did_ seem stupid, but he answered any way, "Youse in New Yoik doll face.  And don't worry, I'se don't mind ya fallin' on me, feel free ta do it any time," he answered smiling.

          Draco scoffed, "Oh please, don't tell me you're hitting on the Mudblood!?" he asked Spot in repulsion.

          Spot had no idea what a Mudblood was but he knew it was an insult to this girl, "Back off ya scab, befoh I soak ya!" he threatened.  He turned back to Hermione, "Allows me ta introduce meself back.  I'se Spot Conlon, leadah of da Brooklyn newsies!" he stated proudly.

          She looked at him, gulping, "What year is it?" she asked hesitantly.

          Spot raised an eyebrow, "1899, why youse—" but she cut him off.

          "We're in the 1800s!?"

          He nodded, this dame may have been cute, but she was getting a bit too insane for his likings.  His newsies must have finally heard the commotion, because they began to gather round, many holding clubs or bats.  They were all eyeing Hermione with the same caution that Spot held earlier.  Whispers traveled throughout the crowd, all asking the other where she came from and why she was dressed so oddly.  Draco noticed their weapons and looked around nervously, "Alright Granger, just send us back!  Get us out of this bloody situation!" he demanded, but Spot had to smile at his frightened tone.

          Hermione pulled out a chain from under her shirt that had a broken charm on it.  Looking at her closer he noticed that a piece of glass was stuck a little bit above her right breast.  He stepped closer to her, and went to take it out, but she slapped his hand away, "What?" he asked.

          "What are you doing?" she demanded, her cheeks red.  

          Ohhh…he got it, she didn't want him touching her chest.  He smirked, "Don't worrah doll face, I'se wasn't gonna hoit ya.  Youse had some glass stuck in ya skin, I'se was jist gonna git it out foh ya," he said, looking into her brown eyes with a hint of mischief.

          Before she could protest, he pulled it out, squeezing her arm as she winced.  He thought she was gonna try and deck him, but she just smiled slightly in appreciation.  She looked around, nervous like Draco, "Um…Spot…?  Are these your friends?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

          Spot nodded, "Yup, dese are me newsies," he said proudly.  He looked at all of them, "Boiys, dis is…" he paused.  "What was youse name again?" he asked.

          "Hermione Granger," she answered, still looking around.

          "Hoimione?" 

          "_Her_mione," she emphasized.

          "Dat's wha I said, Hoimione.  Boiys, dis is Hoimione!  She ain't from around heah, so treat hoir real nice, ya hear?  If any of youse don't I'm gonna soak ya, and dat's a promise!" he threatened.  Many of the boys smiled to one another in a manner that Hermione didn't like.  They eyed her like she was fresh meat and that was rather unnerving.  Spot seemed to notice her uneasiness and smiled; none of the boys would touch her until he did, he was the leader and privileges allowed him to have the first go at any girl who came here.  Still, it was amusing to see her so nervous.

          "Oh," he added, remembering that there were two newcomers and not just Hermione.  "And dis is Draco somet'ing or othah, youse can soak him foh all I'se care."

          His newsies smiled, but Draco leapt over to Hermione, grabbing her shoulders, "You filthy Mudblood, get me the bloody hell out of here!" he demanded, shaking her violently.

          She tried to push him off, "Malfoy, if you haven't noticed, the Time-Turner's broken, I couldn't get us back even if I tried, no magic can fix this.  We're going to have to wait it out until Dumbledore realizes that something's happened.  Don't worry, he'll find us…" she said in a low enough voice that no one would hear her as she tried to calm her companion down.

          Spot glared, he didn't like other people touching what he made claim to, "Would youse stop touching hoir!" he said.  "She obviously don't like it!" he snapped his finger and all of the newsies aimed their slingshots.  "Now let hoir go or else…" he warned, though now smiling; he loved the feeling he got from an obeyed command.  The rush from the power that he held was intense.

          Draco laughed, "You think a bunch of _pebbles_ are going to hurt me?"  he pulled out his wand, though to the newsies it was just a stick.

          Now Spot laughed, "What are youse gonna do wid dat?  Youse can't block all dese shots and me boiys have excellent aim," he informed him.

          Draco pointed his wand, but Hermione jumped in the way, "Draco don't you dare!  You know bloody well that you need me to get back.  If you try anything I swear by Merlin I won't help you!" she said fiercely.  

          None of the other newsies understood what the big deal was, but Draco put his wand reluctantly away and scowled.  Hermione smiled, "Good," she turned to Spot.  "I hate to be a burden, but we've haven't got a place to stay, do you know anywhere?" she asked.

          Spot smiled, "Youse can stay wid me and me boiys at da lodging house.  But youse both is gonna have ta sell papes tomorrah mornin', none a us have da fundin' ta pay foh ya stay," he informed them.  "N' even if we'se did, we wouldn't," he added a little harsher than he meant.

          Hermione nodded immediately, trying not to make a bad impression, "Not a problem," she said, though she had no idea how to sell a 'pape.'

          Spot put his arm around her, "Let's go toots, and youse friend can come too if he don't piss off me boiys.  Now dat youse a Brooklyn newsies, youse is gonna need a name dat suits ya," he told her, looking over her attire again.

          "A name?" she asked.

          He nodded, "Yeah, every newsies' got a nickname dat fits dem.  Like, dat dere's Raven," he said pointing to the tall, black haired boy.  "And dat's Fetch, Deaf, Robin, Two Bit, n' No Shot" he pointed to a few of the other newsies that were closer.  "Ya see?  Everyone's gotta a nickname, usually it's one dat matches dere poisonality or somet'in'.  Take No Shot foh example, his name's pretty obvious; we call him dat cause he's got da woise aim wid a slingshot I'se evah seen!" he laughed, along with the rest of the boys, while No Shot glared at all of them defensively, make threats to all of them except Spot.  When the laughter died down, Spot looked around, " So, whaddya say boiys, what should we be callin' Hoimione?" he asked.

          A few boys made some inappropriate suggestions that made Hermione blush scarlet.  Spot noticed and leaned in and whispered, "What's wrong?  Not used ta comments like dat?" he asked, chuckling slightly at her innocence.

          She just nodded.  Spot thought for a moment, "Let's call hoir Meow, cause she's da Cat's Meow."  Cheers rang out as everyone agreed. 

          "Heya Spot, what should we be callin' dis clown?" Raven asked, indicating Draco.

          Draco smiled, "They call me Dragon," he said proudly.

          Spot shrugged, "Aight, Dragon it is."


	3. Poker, Europe, Sleepin' With the Boys

Woowoo…new chapter…um…yeah…enjoy. 

But first, my shout outs…

**Beats:** haha, yeah, Draco and Spot aren't exactly going to be bosom buddies, considering they don't like taking orders from any one, but Hermi will keep 'em in line, you'll see.  Glad you like this so far, and thanks for the review

**Spunkz:** Glad you liked, and as you requested, an update! :D 

**Slider:** hahahaha, snoggasborg?  That's officially the _best _word in my vocabulary! I love it!  And yes, you can have a shout out…lol

**Ginny Jake:** Glad that you like it so far, yeah I can understand why you might be a tad wary of crossovers, but I hope you continue to have the same opinion that you have now of mine! Thanks for the review!

**Sapphy:** haha…yeah, Draco…Wood…Race…Spot…all very gorgeous…*drools a little* lol.  Don't worry, Harry and Ron come into play, but not for awhile, so you'll have to be patient for them!

**Apollonia: **Hehe…yeah, Draco's scrumptious, no doubt about it, even if he is a prat.  But Hermi will keep him in line…for the most part, lol.  

On with the show… Chapter Three 

          They continued to the lodging house, Spot's arm rested comfortably on Hermione's waist.  "So, Meow, youse know how ta play pokah?" he asked curiously, smirking as she kept eyeing where his hand was placed, obviously uncomfortable.

          She nodded, "Yes, I've played before."

          Draco laughed from behind them, "Since when did the know-it-all mudblood play poker?" 

          She glared at him, "For you information Malfoy, Lavender and Parvati taught me last year.  How _else_ do you think I got so much money so fast right around Christmas break?" she said proudly.

          Draco shrugged, "It wasn't that much Granger and I just thought maybe you'd been screwing two-thirds of the Golden Trio, though I doubt the Weasel gave you all that much…" he snorted and mumbled, "Not like you're worth that much any way…"

          Raven heard the comment and almost lunged on him.  He really didn't know this girl-Hermione-nor her companion Dragon, but he wasn't very fond of him already.  As soon as he got a reason to soak the bum, he took it.  Hermione quickly intervened, "Don't worry about it, um…Mr. Raven, if he wants to make fun of me to boost his own ego, I don't care…" she said.

          But the fact that she called Raven "mister," caused the whole lot of newsies to burst out laughing, Spot included.  "So, youse actually won your games?  N' youse a goil?" he laughed some more.  "Not tryin' ta offend ya, but 'round dese parts, goils nevah win, dey don't even know how tah play."

          Hermione smiled, "Well, I know how to play and I'm good…at least when I played against my friends…" she replied.  "Do you want to test _your_ luck?" she asked, chuckling a little.

          They had reached the lodging house when Spot stopped and turned around to face Hermione, pulling her to him, his hands on her lower back.  She squirmed uneasily.  "Why ya tryin' ta git away Meow?" he asked smirking.  "Most goils would die ta be in dis position…" he didn't understand why this little beauty didn't want him to touch her.

          Hermione lost her smile immediately, "Well, I'm not like most girls.  Please let me go," she said and Spot was surprised to hear the fear in her voice.

          Draco glared, "Let her go _Spotty_," he spat out his name like acid.  Draco really didn't care about the mudblood, but he didn't approve of rape and he needed her to get back.  And if this Spot fucked her up, literally, she'd be in no condition to get them there.

          Spot narrowed his eyes dangerously, matching the look in Draco's eyes, "Dragon, da only reason I'se don't soak ya is cause Meow don't want me ta.  But ya push me patience much moh n' I'lls make it so ya can't walk," his voice wasn't loud, but his tone was so deadly that Hermione was under the impression that he'd done so before.

          "Any ways," he continued, dropping his hands from her waist.  "I'd nevah do anyt'ing she didn't approvah."  He turned to the door of the lodging house, "Let's go."

          Most of the other newsies went to the table that sat in the main lobby and one boy started to deal out cards, while others made bets.  The others went upstairs, along with Spot who told Hermione and Draco to follow.  When they got upstairs, Hermione realized that this must have been where they slept, as there were bunk beds all over the room.

          "Dis heah is wherah we's sleep.  Dere ain't any empty bunks so, Meow, youse is gonna have ta share wid someone.  Dragon, youse on da floah, cause none of us like you," Spot explained, throwing Draco a pillow and some sheets from a nearby linen closet.

          Draco scowled, and mumbled under his breath but didn't say anything else.  Hermione grew apprehensive, "I don't think I should share, I'll just sleep on the ground…" she said.

          Spot shook his head, "We's not lettin' a lady sleep on da ground.  Youse can share wid me, don't worrah, I'se don't bite too hard…" he said smiling.

          Hermione still looked uneasy but didn't want to argue.  Spot took her arm and led her back downstairs, "Come on, dere's a game goin' on ovah in Manhattan, we's alls are gonna go play against Jacky-boy's newsies," he said.  She raised an eyebrow, "Jack Kelly is da leadah of dem newsies, jist like I'm da leader of da Brooklyn newsies," he explained.

          "Da toughest in all New Yoik!" someone shouted. The rest cheered, laughing and clapping; Spot just nodded to all of them.

          "Damn straight we's are!  Now let's go, I'se t'ink tanight's gonna be a good night!" he said, leading Hermione to the door.  On their way out, Hermione tripped over a loose board, but was quickly caught by Spot.  Her hands tightened nervously as her wand fell out of the belt loop in her skirt, she'd almost forgotten about it.

          Spot picked it up for her, "What's dis?  Youse n' Dragon each got one…" he asked, eyeing it, wondering why they carried around sticks.

          Hermione snatched it from his hand quickly, regretting it as he looked at her, now slightly irritated, she tried to laugh it off, "Oh, this?  It's nothing, Draco…er…Dragon and I go to the same school and it's something we're given.  It's why were wearing the same clothes too…" she explained, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

          But he did, "Where youse from?" he asked.

          She could answer that truthfully, "England."

          "Where dah hell is England?" he asked.

          She smiled, "No where near New York, that's for sure…" she laughed a little.  "Over in Europe, you know where Europe is?" she asked.

          He laughed back, "O coise I'se know where Europe is, but how da hell did ya git here?" he replied.

          Hermione didn't know what to say, "Well, you see…um-we…" she was at a lose of words.  But what could she say?  _"Um yeah, we were having a fight in the Astronomy Tower and Draco pushed me out of the window and I was wearing the Time-Turner and we went back in time?"_  Right…that was believable.

          "That's none of your business…" Draco said, joining them.  "It's in our past…" 

          Spot nodded, when a newsie said it was in his past, the subject was dropped, "I'se see, dat's fine…" he continued as if the incident never happened.  "Any ways, Jacky-boy has got some real good newsies, at least when it comes ta pokah.  Ya t'ink youse could beat em?" he asked, smiling at Hermione.

          She was a bit confused about what just happened, but answered any way, "I don't know, but I don't have any money to bet…" she said.

          Spot laughed, "Dat's okay, youse can borrow soma mine!" 

          "I couldn't!  You're already giving us food and shelter, I couldn't take any of your money!" she said.

          "Who said I was given' ya food?" he joked.  "Alright, if ya won't take me money, den youse helpin' me play!  No objections, I hope?" he asked.

          She shook her head, "No objections."


End file.
